Supernatural
by Bleedinglove
Summary: An idea I had one day and wouldn't leave me alone. A girl joins the brothers on the quest, they haven't a clue who she is but she says she knows their father. Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Meeting the brothers

I woke up with a start as the train blared its horn. I got up slowly trying to keep my balance, and picked my bag up from the floor. I stumbled to the trains door and pulled it open. Through the tress I could see a road and knew it was time to get off.

I yanked the door wider and staggered at the edge, my breath ripped away by the cold wind. I had to do this just right or die. I grabbed the trains door edge and leaned back. I counted in my head one...two...THREE!

The wind whipped around me causing me to turn at the last second and slamming into the gravel below me. "Damn it!" I yelled as I crashed through the bushes below the gravel hill.

I burst through the bushes and onto the road, I huddle into a ball as I heard tires squeal. When I stopped moving my body stung and I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I uncurled myself and laid there, trying to clear my mind.

The world stopped spinning, and I noticed it was overcast. I tried to get up when two faces peered down at me.

"Are you okay?" said one of them.

"Yea, anything broken?" Said the other.

I groaned and got on my hands and knees. One of them tried grabbing my arm and I pulled away.

"I'm fine." I said, brushing the dust off my jeans and picking the gravel out from my knees through the cuts in my jeans.

I walked past them, then turned around so I could see them. It was two guys, brothers it seemed. They reminded me of John, but it couldn't be could it? I thought to myself.

The tallest had dark brown longish hair and kind brown eyes, the other short, with spiky light brown hair, broad through the shoulders, with a look of stubbornness in his brown eyes.

"I"m fine trust me, just a stupid mistake." I said backing up towards the car, maybe just maybe...

"What happened exactly?" said the taller one

"Thanks for dropping by, but there are easier ways to fly," said the shorter one.

The tall one smacked the short one in the ribs and I took my chance at the car. I was at the drivers side the handle in my hand when shorty's gruff voice said "Hey what the hell do you think your doing? Trying to do some more damage?"

I ran my hand across the hood of the car, admiring it and said "Way to talk to a woman, Dean."


	2. Sam

I am sorry for the delay, there was a death in the family and I haven't been able to put anything up. But here you go. Thought I would do it in different POV. So this is Sam's POV

I stared at her, trying to figure out what happened. She wasn't too tall but had a fierce look about her. Her brown eyes held a fierceness only old hurt could bring. A smile played at her lips and wisp of her long dark ebony hair clung to them.

Her dark denim jacket was old and well worn. She wore a dark shirt and dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, which were bleeding slightly. Her knapsack was leaning against her leg and was opened slightly.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know a lot more than just your name." She shifted her gaze to me "And you must be Sam."

I nodded slightly, I looked at Dean and he raised an eyebrow at me. We contemplated on what to do.

"So, uh, where you guys heading to?"

She looked at us both up and down, Dean leaned in towards me and whispered. "Could be a replay of the blond chick."

"Maybe, or she could help us."

Dean looked at me as if I was crazy. "Have you forgotten the freak ass blond? Didn't you met her on the side of the road? HELLO, look at her."

Dean turned his head and smiled at the girl and she just stared at him, emotionless. He grabbed my shoulder and led me farther away so she couldn't hear us talking.

"We are not bringing some chick with us just so she can murder us." Dean hissed.

"Wait." I said

"What?" Dean said obviously agitated

"Maybe she can help up."

"She's not coming with us Sammy."

"Dean come on think about it, Dad's hours ahead of us. He could just decide to do this on his own now. Maybe she could help us track him down again or maybe find the demon." I said stepping in front of Dean.

He glared at me, just then she cleared her throat, we looked at her and she gave us a look of impatience. "Look I am so happy and all that you two are talking. And as much as I'd love to play telephone all day I need to know where you guys are going and if I can hitch a ride."

"Eh we are going to Iowa." I said.

She bit her lip and regarded me with worry. She nodded her head and started to walk away. I felt bad, like I had hurt her in some way. Dean said "Well, alrighty." and started towards the car.

I grabbed the passengers door and held on to the handle, but didn't open it. She was about twenty feet away and walked with her head down. I looked at Dean who was about to get in. He suddenly straightened up and looked at me angrily, "Do not do what I think you are going to do!"

"Hey! Where exactly do you have to go?"

She turned and looked at me, "Minnesota!"

I looked at Dean again, his jaw was clenched and he was glaring at me. "Come on Dean, we will be passing through a part of Minnesota anyways."

I looked back over to her and noticed she walked closer and was now standing in front of the car. "Eh Where exactly in Minnesota?"

"Isabelle."

Dean groaned loudly and she glanced at him and smirked. He glared at her and she glared back. Finally Dean opened his door and got in grumbling and said loudly, "I really hate you Sam."

"Forgive my brother for being a-"

"Ass?"

I laughed and nodded, "When we hit Nebraska we can stop at a hospital okay?"

She was opening the car door when I said that, she looked up at me and yelled, "No! No hospitals."

She slipped into the car and I followed, startled at her protest.

"What a fear of needles?" Dean said laughing and putting the car in drive.

"No, I just don't like hospitals." she responded sharply.

"You got pretty banged up, are you sure you don't want to get checked out?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at her.

Her eyes flashed, "No, I'm fine. Really. I'm a fast healer."

"Yeah? Is that why you threw yourself off a cliff? To see how fast you heal?" Dean said

"Okay. One, I didn't throw myself off of a cliff, it was a hill! And two, if you insult me anymore, I'm going to do a hell of a lot more damage to your car than that little scratch I left on you bumper." She replied hotly.

"Scratch? What scratch!" he asked.

The look on his face was priceless, I could tell she was having fun getting revenge.

"Don't worry, it's just a couple of inches. Slap a coat of paint on it and no one will notice." She grinned.

"Wha...?" He said, he looked at me franticly.

I laughed at Dean and turned around to look at her. We both just smiled fleetingly.

"You guys are sick, man. Sick!" Dean said loudly and turned up the radio.

We drove a few miles in silence, I contemplated on how to begin a conversation with her.

"So, uh, your...?"

"Julia. My name's Julia." She smiled.

"Great get attached..." Dean mumbled and leaned forward to read the sign passing by.

'Nebraska, 12 miles.'

It was around six o'clock when we came into a little town.

"We'll crash here for tonight," Dean said.

"Do we have enough money for a hotel room?" I asked.

Dean opened his wallet, "Um...no."

"Great." I whispered.

"Ha, don't worry we can figure something out. Make up a lie, thats what we do best."

Julia laughed quietly then said "I can get you guys cash."

"And the catch?" Dean said

"Well..."

Dean glared at me, "See I told you no good."

She laughed again "Oh Dean your so uptight. Theres no catch, your driving me to my destination. This is the least I can do."

"See I told you she could help us." I said to Dean and he groaned.

Dean shut the car off and Julia got out of the car and started looking around. I was about to get out when Dean hit my arm. He smiled and pretended to turn the car on, "How far do you think we can go before she realizes we are gone?"

"Why do you hate her?" I said angrily and got out.

Dean slipped out of the car and slammed the door. "I don't hate- hey where is she going?"

I looked behind me to see her walking towards a bar. "Getting cash my ass." grumbled Dean and we jogged towards her.

"Where the hell do you think your going? What are you 12?" snapped Dean, grabbing her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and glared at him. She clenched her jaw. "For you information I'm 24."

I raised an eyebrow, she looked to young to be twenty-four. Then she sighed loudly, "Fine, 21."

She walked away from us, Dean looked at me and said "You don't think shes gonna-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dean." I snapped and followed her.

We entered the bar and saw her talking with the bar tender. They seemed to know each other really well. Just who exactly was she? She handed him a napkin and he disappeared for a moment.

She turned and gave us a smile. I nodded at her and searched for a table in the slightly crowded bar. I watched her as she looked around and suddenly the bar tender was back. He handed her a beer and something else which she put in her jacket. He said something to her and she laughed. She pointed towards us and he nodded. Moments later he came over to us and handed us each a beer.

"Oh, free beer I like." Dean said, knocking back the bottle and taking a long drink.

"What is she doing?" I said, leaning across the table.

"Having doubts know are we? See I told you. Anyways I don't know, could care less. Free beer brother!"

I glanced at her again and her brow was furrowed, she bit her lip than nodded at the tender. She glanced our way, worry etched across her face.

Suddenly the tender spoke loudly: "Gents, anyone who can drink this little lady under the table, gets a free round of beer and all she's worth!"

Julia snapped something at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Dean I don't like this."

"Remember, she wanted to come here. She said she'd get us cash," he shrugged his shoulders. "let her do what she wants."

I glared at Dean, annoyed at the way he was handling this He gave me a big grin and took another swig of beer. Moments later glasses were filled and a few guys sat near Julia. A few took out cash and a chill went up my spine when she smiled at them. A cold smile, she reminded me of someone.

"Damn she can drink." Dean said.

I snapped out of my daze to see her finish another bottle and slam it down. She had drank six bottles and two shots. She smiled at all the guys and collected the cash on the table. She walked towards us quickly and said, "Lets go before they complain."

Dean smiled at her, and held out his hand. She shoved the cash into his chest and walked outside. I got up and Dean whistled.

"150 in an hour and a half. I'm starting to like her."


	3. Julia

I inhaled the cool air, feeling the buzz of alcohol and closed my eyes to steady myself. I listened for Sam and Dean but they hadn't come out of the bar yet. The pain in my body faded for a moment as I "searched" our surroundings without moving. Nothing was here, we were safe for the moment.

I opened my eyes and sharp pain flooded my body, I had to rest soon. I checked inside my jacket for the package. It was still there, tucked away in the pocket. Someone touched my shoulder and I spun around.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, just need to lay down."

"Ha! I would to if I drank that fast. Now don't be getting sick in my car or we're leaving your ass in Nebraska." Dean said unlocking the car.

I ignored him and opened the car door, slipped into the back seat and closed my eyes.

"Wake up Tinkerbell, motel time!"

I opened my eyes and recoiled from the bright light. I shut them quickly and squinted through them. The lights came from the lobby and the lights that lit the parking lot. The motel was kinda run down but nice enough to sleep in without thinking bugs were crawling in the bed with you.

I clamored out of the car and grabbed my bag. The manager looked at us with a bored look. I pushed past Dean and laid my left hand on the desk.

"Hi, can I get two rooms please? One with two beds?"

He sighed loudly and wrote something down, "That'll be 110."

I groaned inside my head, that nearly took all the cash. No way I was going to be doing that again. Everything went black and I gripped the table. When it cleared I looked behind me, but only Dean and Sam were there. The buzz from the beer became a bit louder.

I heard Dean fumbling with the money behind me. I suddenly got an idea, I sagged my shoulders and acted really tired. "110? We have only 80 is there a dis-"

"No." he said and started scratching out what he wrote.

Dean tried pulling me away and I kicked out bruising his shin. He groaned and the manager looked at me in alarm.

"Please? We'll leave after sunrise."

He watched me and licked his lips, weighing the options and probably thinking I'd attack him if he said the wrong thing.

I put a little whine in my voice "Again we have only 8-"

"Okay, heres the keys."

I turned to Dean and grabbed the cash, quickly counted out 80 and pocketed the rest. I exchanged the cash and grabbed the keys, threw one to Sam and set off for the stairs.

I got to the second level, and started looking for my room. I could hear Dean and Sam following me talking quietly. I found my door and slipped the key in the lock, as I was turning it Dean came up to me and said, "What was that all about?"

"What? I got us a discount," I said, "Your welcome." I grabbed the remaing cash and handed it to Dean.

I pushed open the door and turned to look at them. "G'night."

The dark room was welcoming, I sighed and leaned against the door. All my senses were erratic, partly from the alcohol, I felt streched out. I pulled away from the door and flipped on a light.

It was a tiny room, with the bed pushed up against the wall underneath a window. The bathroom across the room, its door slightly open. I threw my bag on the bed, and took off my jacket. My knees ached and I checked them, they bled slightly, I put my hand on one and wiped the blood away.

As soon as I did that my right arm spasmed and ached. I grunted softly and touched my arm gingerly, tracing the four scars. My stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

When everything was gone I laid there on the cool tile. The buzz from the alcohol was gone and was replaced by faint whispers. I got up shakily and went back to the bed. I opened up my bag and dumped out its contents.

I could feel the beginnings of a headache and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen. I opened the bottle, shakily. Only two left, I swallowed them and set the bottle aside. I grabbed my wallet and fumbled with the zipper. When it was open I took out the two dollars and slipped them into my pocket.

I grabbed my journal, the last packet of salt, my wallet, and a few other items and put them neatly back in the bag. I left my knife and cellphone out and covered them with my jacket. I slipped the package I got from the bar between the mattresses and left my room.

When I got downstairs someone else was at the counter. I asked for water and he pointed me outside to a vending machine. I fed the machine my two dollars and got myself water and a small packet of chips. It took its sweet time grabbing the items and I looked around, feeling someone was watching me. But I could see nothing.

The bottle and chips finally came down and I grabbed them. My right shoulder ached and I rubbed it. The wind picked up slightly and I heard a loud whisper: "How dare you!"

The hair on my neck rose and I looked behind me. Nothing but the road, a few trees, and Sam and Deans car. But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I ran inside and didn't stop until I was in my room.

I locked the door and ran to the bed, grabbing the bag and dumping the contents out again. I grabbed the salt and spread it across the threshold, then grabbed my knife and checked the tiny room before settling onto the bed.

I grabbed the package from under the mattress and listened for any noises but all was quiet. My heart sped up as I slid my finger under the vanilla colored flap and dumped out what it contained.

My heart sank slightly, I didn't know what to expected but it wasn't this. On the bed now mixed with my stuff was a silver dagger, a folded slightly yellow newspaper clipping and a white folded paper.

I grabbed the newspaper article and scanned it quickly. It talked about animal attacks in Isabella. The animals being big dogs or something. I set it down, trying to figure out why he gave me these things. I grabbed the white paper and opened it

"Don't let them leave you."

J.


	4. Dean

Sam opened the hotel door and I pushed past him, falling on one the nearest bed and closed my eyes.

"Your going to sleep?"

"Well its been one crazy day, its night time and this is the time some people go to sleep. I'm one of those people. So yes I am going to sleep." I said.

"What about dad? Shouldn't we like call him or something?"

I sighed softly, "Your probably right, go ahead."

I heard a door close nearby and heard Sam dial the number. I dozed off for a minute when suddenly Sam sighed in aggravation.

"He's not answering. We're supposed to do this together."

"Sam calm down, we will find him." I said.

"Its frustrating Dean."

I sat up and looked at Sam, who was lost in thought. "I know."

Someone ran past our door, Sam and I tensed watching the door. Waiting for someone to burst in. I relaxed when nothing happened and laid back down.

"Get rest Sam were leaving early."

"I know, I'm just worried about dad."

"So am I."

Silence lapped between us and I started when Sam sighed and asked "What do you think of Julia?"

Here we go I thought. "A pain in my ass." I replied.

In my head I could see Sam giving me a half smile. The same smile he gives when he doesn't believe what you are saying.

"What did she do to you?" He said.

"Nothing-"

"Nothing? Ha! Then whats the problem?"

I went quiet and Sam sighed, "Dean whats the problem do you know her?"

"No, I just don't trust her." I said

"Why?" he asked softly.

I sat up again and glared at him. "Damn it Sam! Use your head. Look at what we do for a living. We have to be careful. We never know who to trust. She could be anything! A-a demon or a vampire!"

Sam laughed and I clenched my jaw until it hurt.

"A vampire? She seemed fine outside after we nearly hit her."

"It was overcast!" I shot back.

He gave me that smile again, "You like her don't you? Come on fess up Dean. You really should talk to a person and get to know them before you shoot them."

I sighed in aggravation and turned my back to him. I don't like her, I won't confess. How do you like someone that makes you feel vulnerable? I thought.

I woke up to the sound of Sam rustling around, getting ready to leave.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"7:45" he said, going into the bathroom.

I groaned and laid back down for a moment. I jumped when something hit me from behind.

"Get up. I'm going to go get Julia."

"Ugh. Fine." I said getting off the bed and stretching. Pulling the traveling bag off the bed Sam threw at me.

When Sam left I collected our belongings and headed downstairs towards the car. I grabbed a few bagels and a cup of coffee at the breakfast table, and nodded to the clerk. I looked up at the ceiling and towards the second floor as I heard Sam's voice asking if Julia was okay.

I shook my head taking a big bite out of one of the bagels. She was probably hung over major from the drink I thought. An idea popped in my head, turning the corners of the road really fast. I laughed as I pushed through the doors and unlocked my Impala.

By 8:20 we were ready to go. I passed the bagels around and watch Julia get in the car. She seemed sober, I watched her in the rear view mirror as I started the car up. It roared to life and I pulled out of the parking lot.

On the road Sam started to doze, Julia just looked out the window. I sighed and drummed the steering wheel with my fingers. I thought I'd take Sam's advice, God forbid that I have ever listened to him before.

"So-uh we are on a long stretch of road. Nothing to do but talk. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

She didn't move from her position of looking out the window, just gave me a long side glance. "What do you wanna know?"

Was she avoiding the question? I thought. That's irritating, but I had to keep in mind I had to do this for Sam.

"Well, uh were did you live, for starters?"

She smiled big. "In a town."

Okay now she was doing this on purpose. I thought angrily and gripped the steering wheel.

"Does this town have a name?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Her gaze moved back to the window for a moment. Then she turned fully to me, meeting my gaze in the rear view mirror. I shivered slightly.

"No way I'm telling you. You could be a murderer."

I snorted, "The why did you come with us?"

She smiled again then turned away. I watched her from the mirror and cursed softly when I looked her up and down. I turned the wheel sharply, hearing a thump as Sam's head bounced off the window. I stopped the car, hands tight on the wheel.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

"Get out!" I yelled and turned to Julia.

She raised her an eyebrow then looked at her knees. "Damn." She said and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and hopped out. After the door slammed behind her I turned the car around.

"What the hell Dean? Why would you do that? Isabella is over 300 miles away! She just can't-"

"She'll find her way. Damn it Sam I told you she was bad!" I looked in the mirror again and saw her standing underneath a city sign watching us. A chill ran up my spine and I pressed a little harder on the gas.

"I don't know whats going on!" Sam yelled.

"You saw her yesterday her knees were shredded. She needed a hospital but...and then all that drink. I'd let that pass when she wasn't puking her guts out today thought maybe it was luck. But, her...when I was trying to get to know her." I rubbed my palms against the wheel.

"What?"

"She was healed like nothing had happened." I said, trying to not speed more.

There was silence for a moment then Sam laughed loudly. I turned to him and glared but he kept laughing.

"Her knees are healed? She scared you because her knees are healed?"

I grunted at him, "Look at Meg, she was not your garden variety hitch hiker Look at what she did to us when dad was with us!"

Sam was still smiling and he shook his head. "God Dean you just don't see it. She was no danger. I think you can slow down, she won't chase us."

"Well excuse me but I don't have premonitions!" I said easing up from the gas. I looked at the gas meter. We had only enough to get us a few more miles. Damn I thought. I interrupted Sam as he started to protest.

"I didn't have a pr-"

"Didn't I tell you to put gas in the car?"

"What? No!" Sam yelled at me, I looked in the mirror again but there was nothing. Only road and trees.

"DEAN!"

I turned my attention back on the road to see a deer run out in front of us. I slammed on the brakes and we came to an abrupt stop, barely missing the deer. I looked at Sam who slowly let go of the dashboard. I turned away and looked at the gas meter. Empty.

"Gah, were out of gas."

Sam let out a ragged breath and softly said "I'll call a tow truck."


	5. Catching up J

I watched them drive away, when the Impala was out of sight I suddenly felt so vulnerable. I sighed softly, it was worth a try. What if John called what would I tell him? I shook my head knowing he wouldn't call, he never did.

I took a few steps back to look at the sign. Blue Earth, 15 miles. I shifted my bag to a more comfortable position. Better get started. The afternoon sun was warm and birds chatted all around. I smiled to myself forgetting all the stuff that had ever happened for one moment.

I hadn't gotten very far when I heard a vehicle coming snapping me out of my daze. I looked behind me and the noise lessened. I turned and looked ahead to see the sun reflect off something ahead. I jogged forwards to a turning point, I had barely gotten there when the vehicle whipped round the corner.

I moved backwards into foliage and the wine whipped up dust. I coughed, my heart racing. "Watch it!" I yelled. I untangled myself from bushes, the scraps starting to heal already.

I brushed myself off, so much for that I thought. I returned walking, listening more intently for any cars but nothing came. So I settled on trying to figure out what to do. I could call John explain what happened.

I walked on further debating on whether or not to call him. I was about to pull out my cell phone when I heard another vehicle coming up behind me. I stepped away from the road, and walked slowly. I waited until the noise got louder and stopped. I leaned on one foot and stuck out my right thumb.

A thought popped into my head, maybe it was Dean and Sam. I pushed that thought out of the way, what was done was done. I saw the vehicle soon enough, it was the same one that nearly ran me over. Figures, I thought.

It slowed to a stop, I brought my gaze up to the window and realized it was Dean at the window. He scowled at me, I was to surprised to shoot him back a look. Sam just gave me a half smile and I smiled back. The window rolled down and a chubby driver pushed the brothers back.

"Hey little lady, theres no room for ya here, but I can come back for ya."

I nearly laughed. Some people I thought. But the look on Deans face silenced me, it was filled with hate and anger.

"Its okay, take care of these two k?"

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, the window rolled up and he drove off. I stood there watching them wondering what had happened. I knew that if I ever got into the town that they'd be long gone. I sighed and started to walk again.

I mulled over in my head what had just happened. How'd that happen? Dean didn't seem like the guy that let that happen to his car. I couldn't let them leave again, I had to get to Isabelle soon. I picked up my pace, and started to walk faster then broke into a jog. After about ten minutes I got a stitch in my side, forcing me to stop.

I leaned down for a moment until the pain stopped. When it did I got up and saw a big sign a couple of yards away. Welcome to Blue Earth.

I smiled, I had made it! Now, where to find them? I walked forward and started looking around. I came up to a small general store and asked them where a repair shop would be.

After I got my information I thanked him and ran out the door. I had to do this fast. This had to be a sign or something. I laughed at myself, I didn't believe in omens but I accepted the fact that maybe this was fate.

I came upon the repair shop quite suddenly, and saw them starting to get in the car. The driver from before saw me and waved making Sam and Dean look back. Dean got a dark look on his face and Sam again gave me a smile. I waved trying to catch my breath.

Dean came over and grabbed me by the shoulders. My heart leaped in my throat and I started to panic. He was pissed off at me, I could feel it come off of him in a huge wave.

"Aren't you glad I gave you that discount?" I said softly.

"What the hell did you do to my car!" He shook me slightly and I tensed. I tried to focus, I could feel myself settling into my fighting mode. Not good.

"I swear I didn't do anything."

"Liar! You knew we were leaving you!" He hissed.

Sam came over and pulled at his shoulder. "Stop, the guy is watching us."

Dean looked over his shoulder, let go, and grabbed my right arm. He dragged me towards the side of the building. There was a small junk pile there and the smell of oil filled my nose.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Let-go-of-me." I hissed.

He took a step back and released me. I rubbed my arm as he glared at me. Sam was off to the side reassuring the driver that everything was okay. Just trying to figure out how their sister got here.

I laughed at that and Dean took a step closer to me. I clenched my fists and met his gaze.

"Answer me."

"Nothing, I swear Dean. What would be my motive?"

"Wanting us to stay with you!"

I laughed and I heard Sam give a nervous chuckle. He walked over and grabbed Dean. "We have to get out of here now."

Dean looked at Sam then sighed, he nodded his head and they started to walk off. I watched them, thinking I had failed again. Sam stopped then came back to me. I was rubbing my temples when he said.

"I'm sorry, he shouldn't have done that. I should have said something. I did this, I knew he'd find some excuse to leave you behind. Sorry."

I looked him in the eyes and laughed. His shoulders dropped slightly, happy that I wasn't mad at him. Who would be mad at him? He just helped me out a big deal.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, smilingly slightly. "fate maybe..."

I looked at him questioningly, hope lifting my heart. Maybe they knew what I had to do. "How so?" I asked.

"I don't think we met by coincidence. I think we were supposed to meet each other. Did you set something up?"

I froze and opened my mouth "Why would-"

Before I could finish, Dean yelled.

"Sam! Come on, let's go!"

Sam started walking towards his brother but stopped and turned around.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah." I said, startled.

I hesitated before following Sam. He was ahead of me walking slowly towards Dean, who was looking at both of us trying to figure out what had just happened. As Sam got to the car, Dean cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Sam, what the hell are you thinking?" he asked, not taking much care to keep quiet. "We were just barely able to get rid of her!"

Sam grabbed the door handle of the car and pulled it open. "No, Dean. _You _barely got ride of her." he said, and hopped into the black Impala.

I started to walk past Dean, I wouldn't have to sit behind him. He glared at me the whole way until I was inside the car.

"If looks could kill." I thought.


	6. Cromwell S

I'm so sorry for the delay, life has been hectic. For one thing my sister's cat disconnected the internet and I had to figure out how to reconnect it, then I lost one of the chapters and realized I had already typed it up and saved it in the computer. lol! Anyways here you go enjoy!

We drove farther into Minnesota, so that by late afternoon tomorrow we'd be in Isabelle. I had taken over the Impala about 3 miles back after an hour of driving from the repair shop.

Dean leaned against the window, his breath coming and going on the window pane. I watched Julia in the rear view mirror, who was in the same position as Dean, looking out the window. She looked sad and by the look in her eyes she wasn't paying attention to the trees flashing by the window.

I sighed softly and brought my eyes back on the road. Nobody was willing to talk anymore. The thrum of the car was the only noise and I was worried that maybe I had gone to far this time. I knew Dean was still angry at me for letting Julia come with us again, but I felt like I had to bring her.

We passed through small little towns and cities, never stopping. When we were on open road again, Dean shifted and said:

"Pull over, I'll drive."

I gave him a side long glance, not quiet sure if I should do it. I pulled over onto the side of the road and looked behind me to make sure no one was coming. I was about to get out when Julia jerked and gasped suddenly.

Dean and I turned around to look at her. Dean's eyebrows were raised and he was looking her up and down. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. She grabbed something from her bag and slipped it into her jacket pocket, when she caught my gaze they went blank and she became the hidden Julia again.

"You sleep with your eyes open?" Dean asked

She just stared at Dean and sighed. "Changing already? It hasn't been very long."

"So what? Its my car." Dean grumbled.

"What if I drive? You guys have been at it for awhile, and need the rest after what happened today."

I watched Dean who looked her up and down again, he got a look on his face and I opened my mouth before he could say something.

"Dean stop it, she's right."

He clenched his teeth, and a muscle jumped in his jaw. He snorted then got out of the car. But instead of coming to the drivers side he opened the back door and slid in next to Julia.

"You dent my baby and I will kill you." He said.

She smiled at him and clamored out of the car. I moved so she could get in.

I barely got in my seat when she threw the car into drive and stepped on the gas. Dean gave a yelp and Julia smiled bigger.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Slow down!"

She started to ease off the gas, then pressed down a little harder. After more complaints from Dean she slowed down. I started to smile, but thought better of it. Dean was mad enough and I didn't want to make it worse.

I was surprised Dean didn't reach up and make her stop driving. When I looked behind me he was starting to doze off. I felt strange but relaxed, and I kept reminding myself she wasn't' going to hurt us. I just knew she wouldn't. I was starting to let Dean's doubts take over me.

I relaxed into the seat and watched everything fly by. It was nice, I actually felt normal. I didn't feel like there was an impending doom looming over us. I closed my eyes and woke up a few hours later.

Julia was still driving, and speeding. She was stiff and looked straight ahead of her. It was dark and we passed a sign but I didn't catch what it said.

Clearing my throat I said, "Hey maybe we should stop for the night. You should get some rest."

Her hands tightened against the wheel briefly and she clenched her jaw. I maneuvered myself up in the chair sensing anger rolling off of her. I furrowed my brow.

"Julia-"

"Fine." She said and slowed down turning towards Cromwell.

I turned to wake Dean and found him watching Julia with a blank stare. What was everyones problem? I thought.

"Dean do we have enough money?" I whispered

He blinked and shook his head as if he had just woken up. He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Yea, we can use one of the cards."

Julia stopped the car and spun around.

"What? You _had_ enough money! I got you...gah! DAMN IT!"

We looked at her in surprise, I immediately felt bad, Dean on the other hand I knew didn't. I could feel Dean give her one of his smiles as if nothing was wrong, Julia looked like she could spit venom.

She stormed out of the car and I realized she had stopped at a nice hotel. Julia walked past us towards the back of the hotel. Turning back to Dean I saw his "I don't care about anything" look falter, he looked at me angrily.

"WHAT! Let's just get a room."

Startled at his reaction I left the car. He came out a moment later with all our bags. I started walking towards the hotel door trying to figure out what was happening and if I should apologize right now to Julia.

"Do you think-Dean?" I said noticing he wasn't beside me. Instead he was walking towards the back of the hotel.

"Let her be!" I yelled.

His steps faltered and he stopped. He looked at me, debating whether or not to continue walking. He turned around and walked towards me. We walked towards the door in silence, wondering if we should say something to each other.

The door opened and another guy walked out, he glanced at us quickly as he held the door for us. I mumbled a thank you and he just grunted. The hotel was nice and clean unlike the ones we have stayed at. The clerk smiled at us and I asked for two rooms.

"That'll be $130." he said.

I checked my pockets for my wallet, but they didn't have the credit cards. I looked at Dean, who was watching the door, and poked him in the ribs.

"I need a card." I said.

"Hmm? Oh right." Dean said sheepishly and fished one out for the clerk who gave us a fake smile.

As he scanned the card I held my breath and quickly showed my I.D. I always hated this part, waiting for those dreadful words "One moment please." I listened for sirens but nothing came, we had passed.

Everyone looked up at the door as it opened and a very grumpy Julia walked in. The clerk handed us the keys distracted by Julia. She snatched one out of his hands and headed off. I looked at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders.

As we walked down the long carpeted hall I thought of ways of apologizing to Julia. She was far ahead of us, and it looked like she hurt, was she limping? As Dean unlocked out door, Julia closed hers which was right across from us. Dean yanked me into the room ad threw the bag under a table.

"Cheer up Sammy, she'll get over it. They always do." Dean said laughing at me. He flopped on one of the beds and turned the T.V. on.

"Oh! American Chopper." Dean said, his eyes glazing over as he watched the show.

I shook my head and sat at the table, ducking under I reached for my bag. My hand brushed against something soft and the smell of pines filled my nose. I grabbed the tan soft leather bag. It was Julia's.

I sat up straight rubbing the leather between my thumb and index finger, and the smell of pines filled my nose again. I wondered what was in the bag.

"Going through her things eh?" Dean laughed.

"Huh? What? No! I was-I was gonna give it back." I said standing up.

He laughed harder and turned his attention back to the television. I walked past the TV and towards the door. I grabbed the door knob and though I might as well apologize.

I stepped out into the carpeted hall wondering why I felt like I had to apologize all the time to her. I felt like I had to help her, as if she was my sister and I didn't want her to be hurt anymore.

As I took the few steps to her door, the thought of knocking on her door worried me. Maybe she really was a killer I thought. Everything left my mind as I heard a crash in her room.

I knocked hard on the door, "Julia? You okay?" trying not to sound anxious.

Another crash and the door flung open. Julia stood there hair wild and clothes disheveled.

"What?" she barked.

"Uh..." I said and noticed the blood that trickled from her left temple. I raised an eyebrow, now lost for words. She touched the gash and brought her hand down. A dark look clouded her face and she said. "Crap."

My brain kicked in and I said, "Oh my god; what happened?"

She turned to go back inside; "Nothing. I'm fine."

I touched her shoulder, and she turned looking first at my hand then my face. The look she had startled me, Dean got the same look when he was hiding something from me. A mix of anger, and fear. I felt the urge to say, "I won't hurt you."

"What?" she said, annoyed.

I blinked and kicked myself mentally for saying that. "I said I'm sorry about-"

A flash of movement brought my attention behind her. I all the lights were off but one, and that was over the sink. I started to ask why the lights were off when something moved in the shadows towards us. Her head turned to see what I was looking at. The hair rose on the back of my neck, and I grabbed Julia ruffly, she yelped as the shadow demon jumped.


	7. The Room J

**_As I promised another chapter! hooray! Tell me what you really think. I don't want to give to much away lol. Enjoy!_**

I leaned against the brick wall, tilting my head up and watched the stars wink. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't get comfortable with them. So what if they had the money all along? I wouldn't have been able to get the package otherwise from John.

I let out a soft sigh, I knew I didn't have much time with them left. I could feel it ticking away. I slid down the wall to the cool ground. I had to do something quick, explain it all. But how? How to do it with out coming off as...weird.

I laughed and laid my hand near the top of my forehead. They we part of everything Supernatural, they would be used to weird stories. I mulled it over and decided I would tell them exactly why I was here and that I needed their help.

I rose to my feet and turned to walk away from the shadows when my right arm spasmed into horrendous pain. I clapped my left hand over my mouth from crying out and fell back into the shadows. Tears streamed down my eyes as I tried to ride the pain out. But it wasn't going away.

I sank to my knees, and let out a small sob. What was going on? This hasn't happened in a few months. Not unless...I ripped my jacket off and looked at the wounds, they were bright red, and when I touched them, very warm.

"Damn it." I whispered.

I clenched the ground as another wave of pain hit me. I spit out the blood from biting my tongue. Finally it stopped and I fell to my side, shaking.

Close by, I heard the sound of doors closing and footsteps coming near. I drew in rapid breaths and stood up shakily.

"Let her be." I heard Sam yell.

I smiled slightly, for once Dean had come after me. I peeked around the corner and waited until they were inside the hotel building before walking out. I walked slowly, looking like a zombie from the old movies. I laughed at that thought and slipped my jacket back on. No need in answering any more questions.

Pain lanced my shoulder again as I grabbed the door. This wasn't good, I clenched my jaw to keep from crying out again. Swiping the keys from Sam I set off to find my room. I was in a bad mood by the time I had found my room. I was towards the end of the hall and the guys just across from me.

My hands shook as I put the key in and opened it. I winced as my arm spasmed into pain again. Tears spilled down my face again as I tried to figure out what was happening. There was no way to sense me out, for that I was sure. At least I hoped.

I fumbled for the light switch, banging into the table in the process. Might as well just die, I thought. Suddenly the pain stopped, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, and I had just found the switch as well.

"Hooray me!" I said, flipping it.

Only to feel the hair on my neck stand up, I spun around. Nothing but shadow, I walked stiffly to the sink that was outside of the bathroom. I flipped the over head light on but nothing.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was here with me. Taking small steps I peeked into the dark bathroom. Nothing. I started to relax and made my way back to the bed. Slipping my hand into my pocket I felt my pocket knife.

I brought it out, and had barely gotten the blade out when the room was thrown into darkness. The only light coming from the window near the cooler. I dropped to the ground and listened. The only noise was coming from me, I slowed my breath and tried to stay calm.

Army crawling back to the sink, I pressed my back against the wall. It was pitch black over here and I had to feel for the switch. I flipped it, and the little over head light flickered to life.

I sighed and stepped away from the wall, my back towards the darkness. I heard a door close nearby and I turned my head towards the door. No sooner had I done that something grabbed me.

I fell forward in a heap towards the light and scrunched myself up so nothing was touching darkness. I jumped up and watched the shadows move towards me. Luckily I had never let go of my knife, I bent down waiting for them to come for me.

The shadow demon screamed at me and lunged, I bent backwards to avoid the claws. One claw grazed my temple and I fell to the ground barely missing hitting the table. Someone knocked on the door, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed up.

"Julia? You okay?" Sam's muffled voice asked.

I jumped at the door as the demon reached for me again. My hand closed around the door knob and I yanked it open. Sam stood there looking at me, his gaze flickered to my forehead and he raised an eyebrow.

I touched my left temple only to see I had been hit by the demon. "Crap." I said loudly.

"Oh my god; what happened?" He anxiously said.

I turned away from him to wash the blood away, praying the demon had left even though something felt out of place.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said rather harshly.

What are you doing? You have to tell them sooner or later! I thought to myself. Sam grabbed my should gently and I turned back quickly. I looked at him in the eyes and willed myself not to cry and spill everything to him. He mumbled something.

"What?"

He blinked and his gaze flickered behind me, his mouth dropped open slightly like he was gong to say something. I went to turn to see what he was looking at, I tensed as I felt the demon coming back. Sam grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me out. I let out a yelp as I fell forwards.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. The door ahead of us opened and Dean stepped out, "What?"

"Demon!"

Sam lost his balance as Dean stepped past us, he and I fell backwards hitting the carpet, I was on top of him. My knife fell from my hands and landed next to him just out of reach. He smelled of soap and leather, blushing I tried to push myself up.

"Don't." he whispered.

I panicked slightly as his arm held me down. I tried moving my mind to other matters, was the demon loose in the hotel?

"It's gone." I heard Dean say coolly. "Get up."

Sam released me and I pushed away from him, standing up I noticed my bag. I still felt embarrassed when Sam held me. "I see you found my bag." I said quickly so Dean wouldn't make a comment.

I scooped it up, and walked to Sam's left to pick up my knife which I deposited into my jacket pocket again.

"Uh...yea. I was coming over to give it back." Sam said. Dean just gave an impatient sigh.

"Um thanks." I mumbled.

All of us went silent and just watched each other. Not knowing what to do. I moved towards Dean, who was standing in the door way to my room.

"Well uh, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I walked ahead, thinking Dean would move and ended up bumping into him. I blushed again, harder this time, smelling faint cologne, leather and desert.

"Excuse me, Dean." I said, hiding my face from him.

"No."

Irritation blossomed in me and I looked him in the eye everything else forgotten. "Excuse me!" I nearly yelled.

He bent closer and my skin tingled. "I said no."

"Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"I think she should stay with us. In case you know the demon comes back."

I stepped back in surprise and nearly crashed into Sam. I felt them both watching me, I tensed and my mind went blank from shock. What? Stay with them? My heart skipped a beat.

"Is everything okay?" I turned seeing an older guy four doors down watching us.

Dean flashed him a famous smile, the one where he acted innocent of everything. He grabbed my shoulder and shut my room door.

"Yes sir, everything is fine."

Dean pushed me towards their room and I followed in a daze. Sam turned and regarded me with kind eyes and i gave him a weak smile. What a crazy night. When I entered there room I looked around. An exact replica of mine expect everything was opposite. The beds were on the right wall and the table on the left. Plus their blinds were open letting the night in.

With all their lights on the nearly full moon looked pale and dim. I was thinking about the article John sent me when Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"You can have my bed."

"Huh? No thanks, you go ahead. I'll sleep on the floor."

He frowned slightly, "But-" he started as I pushed past him.

"Sam, I promise. I'll be fine. This way I can duck and cover while you undress." I said giving Sam a big smile and laughing. Sam gave me a small smile and blushed, he turned away as I dropped my bag.

I sat on a chair that was pulled away from the table. The television was on mute and a book was open on the table.

"None of that here." Dean said.

I barely heard him as I looked at the book and recognized the writing. It was John's, this must have been his journal. He always told me to keep a record of weird things. I went to touch a page when Dean's hand swiped the book away from me.

"Not for girl's eyes. Why don't you tell us more about yourself instead?"

I bit back a remark as my heart sped up at the question. I elbowed past Dean and grabbed my bag. Walking to the open space between the beds I dropped my bag and looked at him. I felt so nervous, how could I tell them anything?

"Now what do you want to know?" I said letting some of my anxiety slip into the words.

Dean tilted his head back slightly and raised an eyebrow. I heard Sam shift near the wall towards the door. "Why did a shadow demon attack you?" he asked.

I relaxed a little knowing they didn't want to know why I was going to Isabelle. Shrugging my should I flopped to the hard ground. "I'm special." I said.

"Yea, maybe demon special?" Dean mumbled.

Sam and I both shot him looks of anger and he ignored us both. Sam turned his attention to me again.

"Do you know why?"

My heart sped up again and I felt sick. I pretend to fiddle with something between my fingers.

Dean sighed loudly, "Forget it Sammy she won't talk."

I bit my lip and look down. Not yet I thought I couldn't tell them just yet.

"Tomorrow, I promise. But not here." I whispered, almost a croak.

Sam nodded slowly and he looked at me sadly like I had betrayed him. He left the room and a few moments later I heard water running. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes again. I hated how I wasn't strong around them, and lying to them. I felt part of a family, the family I never had.

I looked at Dean who looked away annoyed. Scooting towards the bed just right of me I took my jacket off and rolled it up. I though maybe this was Sam's bed but as I lay down on my back the bed moved slightly.

Dean peered over the edge and I quickly closed my eyes. I felt like I was to much of a disappointment to talk.

"Don't try that on me. Just thought you would like to know, you chose the wrong bed to sleep near. I drool." He laughed.

I opened my eyes and scowled at him. He smiled then disappeared. The water stopped running and I turned away, and the Dean's bed side filled my vision. I bit my lip wondering if I would have another nightmare. I prayed I wouldn't, I didn't want to answer more question when I haven't even answered the ones before me. I heard Sam enter the room and sit on the bed behind me.

"Thank you." I whispered loudly.

"Your welcome."

The light was turned off and my heart leaped into my throat. The only noises were the guys tossing and turning to get comfortable. I slowly relaxed, and my mind went back to the thought of having nightmares. I let out a slow breath. If it was going to be such a problem I though then I wouldn't sleep.

I closed my eyes.


	8. the article D

**_Look another chapter! Enjoy. _**

I flicked the light switch off and the room plunged into darkness. The almost full moon lit our whole room in a blue grey color. I peeked over the edge at Julia, who slept on her side arms crossed over her chest.

She lay upon her folded jacket, one of the pockets exposed something and it glittered softly in the exposed monlight. I knelt down and gnetly pulled it from the pocket. A pocket knife. What was a girl like her doing with a pocket knife? This must have been what she picked up out in the hall. I thought.

She whimpered softly and I stowed the knife under my pillow to look at later. I was about to move back to ge some sleep when i noteced four welts across her right shoulder.

My heart jumped, they were exactly like the ones when the Shadow Demons attacked us. I reached out withoutthinking, to touch them. Her eyes flew open and she spun around.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed.

I froze, not sure what to do. I realized I was cast in shadow and she couldn't tell if my eyes were open. I smiled slowly, pretended to be asleep and made a snoring noise. She bought it and went back to her posisition, she grouned softly and touched the wounds.

I frowned as I saw her wipe away a tear. I felt the urge to hold her but thought better of it. I didn't want the wrath of Julia on me if she found out I was watching her. I brought my arm back sowly and watched her drift off to sleep.

I jerked awake feeling that somethig was amiss. The clock said it was 6:15, I looked at Sam who was still asleep his mouth open. I was on my stomach and was about to flip over when i noticed Julia sitting up, her back to me, where she had slept.

I pretned to still be asleep and tried to read the clipping she was looking at. I couldn't see much just the headlinge. Dog virus in Isabelle. She sitrred slightly and I shut my eyes. The smell of shampoo and trees filled my senses.

"Don't try that on me." She whispered.

I cracked an eye open, to see her watching me. Her brown eyes, normaly fierece, held amusement. Opening my other eye I looked at her fully and noticed her hair was wet.

"You take a shower?" I whispered.

"Yes. Don't change the subject."

"Huh?" I asked, thinking maybe she had figured out I had watch her cry last night.

"If you wanted to read it, you should have just asked." She said and handed me the clipping.

I watch her, wondering what had changed. She watched me then dropped her gaze after a moment and stood up. Wandering to the window she stood there and I glanced at the article. It talked that a new virus was attacking dogs, something very similar to rabbies, it even made the dogs bigger. They went after any person that wandered the forest after dark.

"Ha! What are you on about Julia? Your not thinking werewolves are you?" I said loudly. "Why you showing me this?"

"Shh! Yes I am thinking werewolves." She faltered then turned and walked over to the bed and knelt down. Her gaze softened "Because I promised to tell you guys everhting."

Silence lapped between us and Sam shifted in his sleep. He groaned, "Dean you up already?"

"Yes." I said in a loud whisper.

Sam laughed and said, "How did you do that Julia? He never gets up when i tell him to."

I growled at Sam, grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. Catching it in mid air, Sam threw it back. It hit my back then landed on the ground. I turned back to Julia to see her smiling at me. A smile that woud light up a room, my heart beat faster as she stood up and extended her hand.

"If you wanted my knife you should have asked."

After driving farther into town, I parked the Impala at a diner. All of us clambored out of the car, happy to be eating something. As we entered the diner, the smell of coffee,bacon and eggs hit us.

My stomach rumbled. I picked a table near the window and we all slid into the seats. Sam next to me, Julia across from us. A waitress came over to us and looked us over. Her bleached blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She stood there, hand on hip, coffee pot hanging by two fingers.

"Coffee?" she said as if she was bored out of her mind.

I gave her a weak smile, nodded and flipped my coffee cup over. I chuckled as she called Sam sweety and suprisingly he accepted the offer.

"Well aren't we full of suprises." I said to Sam, he kicked me.

She glanced at Julia in disgust and shook the pot at her.

"No." Julia croaked.

The waitress came back with menus and dropped them on the table.

"Whenever your ready." she said

I looked over the menu a few times. I looked at Julia, she was looking outside hand on chin.

"What are you getting?" I whispered.

She slowly turned her head to look at me. "I'm getting the special."

I glanced at the menu and found their special. Three pancakes, a medium plate of eggs, 2 sausage, 2 bacon. "The special? No way you can eat all that little girl."

"Watch me." she said and resumed looking out the window.

I shook my head not beliving her. Only one or two of the girls I knew would eat more than a crouton. I chuckled to myself, if she could eat all that I'd forever be in awe. Sam punched me in the ribs, telling me the waitress was waiting for our order.

"Oh 3 specials." I said.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed our menus. She turned to Julia, "What do you want for a drink."

Julia didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, just stared at the waitress. Her eyes darkned and she lowered her head as if she was debating something.

"Get me water." she said. And the waiter left.

What a ray of sunshine, I thought. I took a sip of the bitter coffe and laughed at her.

"Down girl." I said.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

Julia turned, looking out the window again. A few people walked past the window, probably going to their normal jobs I thought. She frowned, looking worrie dnad lost. She moved suddenly and looked at us.

"I'm sorry, the closer we get to Isabelle, the less I trust anyone."

"That makes no sense. It's not like you know everyone." I said.

She sighed and opened her mouth to say more but our food came. The waitress slid the plates of food of the plater mumbling the order to herself. As soon as she left, Sam and I watched Julia with soft eyes. Urging her to go on.

She was staring at the food and I laughed thinking no way she could eat all that. Her hand shook slightly as she grabbed the fork and knife. They hovered above te pancakes and she looked up.

"Let me start from the beginning."


	9. Unfolding J

**_Ta-Da another chapter! Yay! We are getting close to the end sad please tell me what you think! _**

Dean began eating, as he watch me; Sam took a sip of the coffee and winced. I smiled softly, figuring even though i had no choice but to go and relive the nightmare, I'd be okay in the end.

Taking a bite of eggs, I tried to find the right words to begin. I set my fork down as I found my voice and began:

"You never think your life is going to change suddenly. Three days from today it will be a year from the night everything changed, the night my sister disappeared.

I was talking to my friend Matt, on our porch, one evening. Asking about his baby sister Anna, and family when I noticed someone at the end of the drive way at his parent's house. They were standing just beyond the porch light and was there looking up at the window where Anna's room was. I dismissed all doubts, thinking it was a friend of the family's only there was no car parked in front of the house.

Matt stopped talking when he realized I was looking at his house. He leaped up and the figure turned, looking at us. Feeling something was wrong now, I stood up o go inside and call the police. But Matt jumped off the porch and started yelling at the figure so I ran after him and yelled his name.

He stopped, looked at me and yelled to stay out of this and call the police. Something urged me to look past Matt and when i did, there was no one there. Matt yelped when he saw that and ran to his house. The hair rose on the back of my neck and I bolted to my parent's house to tell my sister to call the police."

"I left the house before she replied and ran towards Matt's place. Just as I reached his door he came back out and said his parent's hadn't seen anyone and that his mom was going to go check on Anna. Thinking we had scared the intruder off we started walking back to the porch.

We hadn't gotten far from his house when I felt the hair rise on my neck again. Looking back to his house, I looked at his sister's room and something moved from the window.

"Matt some-" I started to say when a blood curdling scream cut me off."

"Matt and I were frozen to the spot, my sister ran to us and said the police were on their way. She no sooner finished that sentence when the window exploded and fire came shooting out. There was another scream and Matt ran into the house. My sister held me back as I tried to follow and I fought her until she let go."

I stopped speaking and blinked back tears as the memories flashed in my head. My heart thudded in my chest loudly, I pushed the food around to sick to eat now. The brothers watched me closely and I couldn't help but shake.

Pushing the plates away from me I folded my hands on the table. I spoke the next sentence softly.

"I didn't realize until to late that my sister had followed me into the burning house."

Both furrowed their brows at me, telling me quietly that I didn't have to continue. I shook my head, I had to finish this now.

"When I reached Anna's room I didn't understand why the fire wasn't spreading. I saw Matt next to the crib, blooding pooling around him. My sister shouted my name to not go in but I ignored her and stepped into the blazing room.

I was to late, the baby was gone and her mother..." I stopped, trying to keep back tears, I clenched my jaw hard. I could see her dead face frozen in fear,suspended on the ceiling, her stomach bleeding.

"I know, it happened to us." Sam softly said.

I looked at Sam, his eyes clouded with memory. Dropping my head I remembered John telling me that, his voice was so cold. I didn't know what to say, and sat there, looking at my hands. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine, I looked up surprised. It was Dean.

For a moment everything seemed to stop. A tear slid down my cheek and i jerked away feeling foolish. I wiped it away roughly and willed the rest away.

"There was nothing I could do. Coughing from the smoke I ran to the door. Before I even ran four steps I stopped and started to panic as I realized I couldn't move anymore.

I could feel the floor starting to give way, my skin was tight and starting to burn. I screamed. Then he-it was there in front of me. Those eyes-I'll never forget those eyes. They were like a fire inside of him. He stood there just watching me and I screamed again.

I felt him enter me even though he never moved, he searched through my head for something. Flames started to singe my hair and I could see my skin starting to blister. I was so scared thinking I was going to die when my sister came in and swung the extinguisher at the figure.

It vanished and I regained control of my body. I fell to the boards just as they gave way under my sister. I screamed as the floor gave way underneath her. It had happened all so fast, I never realized that the thing returned.

It kicked my onto my back then grabbed my throat brining me to my feet. As soon as it touched me I could feel my skin blister and peel away. Again it reached into my mind and pain blossomed in my chest. I could feel my blood to boil and I grew anger.

I screamed at it and starting fighting. The poltergeist squeezed tighter on my throat and then screamed at me. The sound was deafening and made me go numb, then it said

"The one you hold dear is mine."

After it said that it threw me across the room and through the window I went. I landed on a hood of a truck that was stopped in front of the house. The guy pulled me off and laid me on the grass. He started asking questions but i couldn't think, everything was so fuzzy.

He stood up silhouetted against the fire and turned to go into the house. I panicked thinking about my sister.

"Me-my sister." I croaked to him. He knelt again and asked, "What?"

So I told him how my sister had fallen. He ran into the house before I finished. You could hear the sirens but they were faint. I could feel myself starting to slip away."

"Strange though, that I never felt pain. The only pain I felt was where the demon touched me and every time everything would darken I felt something, like electricity go through me and I would wake fully. That's when i knew I had changed.

"You were dying," Dean said, I nodded and he continued. "And your heart was jump starting. You were healing."

"Bingo." I whispered.

"Did the demon do that? Or have you always been able to do that?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know. I have never been able to do that, heal at a faster rate. Something just happened. When the demon was searching me, I did at one point feel something flare up inside me and I felt like I had to kill him."

"Your kinda like spider-man." Dean whispered smiling and I laughed half-heartedly. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean and asked me, "And the man, who was he?

I tilted my head back and for a brief moment I felt pain course through my neck. Bringing my attention back to them I said,

"He came out of the house, the sirens so close. He picked me up saying i had to come with him and put me in the truck and quickly got in. We left just as the cops came. I asked about my sister, but he said nothing was there. No trace of her. I asked for his name and he said;

"John Winchester."

"Dad! Thats how you know him, he took you away?" Dean said loudly.

Sam punched him in the ribs for speaking so loudly. I didn't care, the diner had become noisier and I knew no one was paying attention to us.

"Your sister, what happened to her? And you never mentioned her name." Sam asked gently.

Taking a deep breath I continued:

"Your father was very wary of me when he realized that the beating I had taken, which was life threatening wasn't for me. But he never let me leave his sight and he told me what it was, what he was doing, why he was doing it and of course told me about his two sons.

I wasn't tagging with John for long before a string of murders started to occur. Where people parked on the side of the road with their throats cut. Every time I read in the newspaper about that I couldn't shake the feeling that these weren't normal and that it had to do something with me. So I dug deeper.

John left it up to me to figure this out, lending his help once in awhile. Picking up my things one day i left and started hitch hiking to the places where the murders occurred. And came towards a small mid west town. I was going to leave the town when i noticed a truck parked off the side of the road. Checking it out and sure enough the guys throat was cut. I caught movement from the corner of my eye, looked up and saw my sister walking away towards some fields.

Wary at first, I tracked her, but I was so excited to have found her that one day I got to relaxed and she caught me following her. It was as if she never knew me, she came after me with strength not known to any human. And when i looked her in the eyes it wasn't my sister anymore. They were pure black. She'd been possessed.

The first time she caught me off guard I received the scars on my right shoulder from a shadow demon she sent after me. Afterwards she was the one tracking me, trying to kill me off, she was hunting me down. I gave up and was trying to stay alive, so I decided to track down John to see if he could help me.

Then one night after searching for John I was ambushed by again, only this time instead of her fighting me she had a werewolf and a shadow demon tracking me. I was so unprepared that I nearly died that night, but John came. He gave me a protection spell so that she couldn't sense me, only I could sense her.

But as of late, its hasn't been working. He told me to find you tow, saying that we would fix it all out. Help one another. So now I'm here; hunting my sister with you. And as for her name its-"

My skin tightened and an alarm sounded off in my head. Looking out the window, searching the small groups of people and then i saw her. Across the street watching us. I leaped up and ran out the diner door the guys yelling after me.

"Damn it." I nearly yelled, this can't be happening!

I scanned the groups of people again, losing her momentarily only to find her walking away. I rushed forward across the street, cars honking at me. My sister turned and flashed me a cold smile then disappeared.

Dean and Sam caught up with me.

"What the hell-" Dean started.

Interrupting him I faced them, frantic. "We need to leave! NOW! She found me, she found us.!


	10. Questions S

**_Okay I know its Thursday and I promised a few chapters but a few things came up and I'm sorry. I'll upload the rest tomorrow I promise. Enjoy:_**

The engine noise grew louder as Dean sped towards Isabelle. Julia sat in the back seat flipping through a journal like dad's only thinner. Questions spun in my head after she shared a tiny part of her life with us.

"I'm sorry Julia but," her fierce brown eyes left the journal to watch me. "I don't understand why we are going to Isabelle. If your sister is in Cromwell, should we deal with her there? Deal with the werewolves later?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh she closed the book and replaced it in her bag.

"She's too dangerous-"

"What? And werewolves aren't?" Dean cut in.

"No," she said glaring at Dean for a moment. "it's just we shouldn't go after her right now. We need to stick to the plan."

"What plan?" Dean asked. "Go to Isabelle and probably get ourselves killed anyways by werewolves!"

"GAH! It's not my plan! I have to be patient, I will know when to strike." Julia yelled.

"You? What about us? Who's plan is this?" Dean shot back, honking at a semi to get out of the way.

She slouched in her seat, threw back her head and closed her eyes, jaw tightly clenched. I flicked my gaze between them both. So alike yet so different. Suddenly Julia spoke softly and I almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry," louder she said "It's John's idea not mine."

"What? Why would our father send us out there with a plan that makes no sense? Hell I still don't know what the plan is." Dean mumbled.

"It's more like getting information." she said slowly.

"Information? Sorry sweetie but you can't get info from a werewolf all fangs and blood lust. You may be spider man but you ain't Doctor Doolittle." snapped Dean.

I looked at Dean bewildered. What was he on about? Julia just laughed.

"What I think my brother is trying to say is what information is our dad seeking?" I asked slowly.

She met my gaze and a chill went down my back. Again she reminded me of someone. But who? The answer was on the tip of my tongues when Julia spoke, "Why do you people own vicious dogs?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me, and I asked: "excuse me?"

She sighed like I was missing a huge point.

"Think about it why do people own vicious dogs? Or in this case werewolves."

They are protecting something." Dean said, looking in the rear view mirror and changed lanes.

"Exactly." she said.

"I'm lost, what are they protecting?" I asked

Julia pursed her lips, "That dear Sammy is what I'm trying to find out."

I looked at Dean who gave me a side glance. Now what was going to happen? What was dad really up to? I sighed and pulled the newspaper clipping, from my jean pocket, Dean had given me at the diner. I was still baffled, what where we doing?

Julia sat back and I did the same, bringing my attention to the road. We past through Finland in the late afternoon , stopping for a small lunch of jerky and coke.

Julia looked at her thin journal again as we piled back into the car. Sliding into the drivers seat i asked, "What are you looking for now?"

"Hmm? Oh-um nothing." She replied fingering one of the creme colored pages before closing it.

We made it into Isabelle mid evening. The air was cool from the rain. I shook Dean awake and asked if I should stop at a hotel. He turned to look at Julia, who was sprawled across the back seat sleeping.

"Yea, maybe a cabin." He whispered.

I drove closer to the National Forest, the sky darkening slowly and the full moon rising.

"STOP!" Julia said her voice thick with sleep.

Startled I hit the brakes. We were in a parking lot on the edge of the forest. The lobby of a chain of cabins about 30 yards to the left of us.

"Why did-" Dean asked gesturing at the lobby.

"No time." She said getting out of the car.

Killing off the engine, Dean and I followed.

"Julia how do you eve know where to go?" Dean asked.

She hit the trunk of the Impala and let out an angry cry. She glared at Dena in the fading light.

"Its hurting again isn't it?" he asked softly.

I screwed up my face and looked at Dean. What? I thought What was hurting? Julia had a look of surprise and was staring at Dean.

"Huh?" I asked raising my hands in confusion.

Julia's eyes softened in the blue grey twilight. "Yes."

I stared at them, even more confused. Suddenly Julia rubbed her right arm and I understood. The scars. But it wouldn't explain how she'd find the werewolves.

"Open the trunk." she demanded.

"How will you find them?" I asked opening the trunk.

"I just will." She said opening the compartment that held the weapons.

She fumbled through the weapons quickly, "Need something bigger." she mumbled.

Grabbing one of the guns she checked to see if it was loaded. Satisfied she closed it with a click, and brought it to her side. Dean snatched the gun and pulled it away from her.

"What the hell Dean!" she cried.

I gave Dean a questioning look and he sighed at me, "You ain't going." he said to Julia's

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

Bad idea Dean I thought. "Do you eve know what your doing?Let us do this Julia. I don't' want you hurt."

She seethed with anger. I fiddled with one of the knives not sure what to do when suddenly she went calm. I turned looking at her back.

"Fine." She said and started to walk away, but not before I saw her grab a hunting knife.

Dean smiled in triumph at her until he realized what she was doing.

"Hey! Julia! NO!" He yelled as she ran for the forest.


	11. Battle J

_**Another chapter yay! Just a warning this one is a little gory. The ideas just kinda spun out on the paper also sad cry there are only 2 chapters left but I won't be able to put them up till Monday. I'm sorry but I am going on vacation during that time and won't be able to put them up. I'm sorry for the delay yet again, but it will be your worthwhile, at least I hope.**_

_**Here you go: **_

In the near dark I dodge trees and jumped over the roots that tried to trip me. The only noise was my feet hitting the rotting leaves, making the air smell of rotting organic matter, and my short quiet gasps for air. I was so stupid to have done this I thought. No way they could find me in the dark.

Stopping I leaned forwards to catch my breath. Looking around in the surrounding darkness for an outline of anything. John better be right about the demon hiding a huge something, maybe in a cabin.

Standing straight I looked behind me and listened for footsteps but all was quiet. Damn it I thought I'm such an idiot. Turning around to go back the hunting knife in my hand reflected the moonlight.

It felt heavy in my hand and I turned the blade side to side watching the moonbeams bounce off the shiny blade. Absent minded I checked to make sure I had my pocket knife and the knife John gave me. They were still in my jacket.

I'm so stupid I thought and took a step forward. A low growl filled the clearing and I froze in mid step. Turning around I searched the darkness for eyes. A set of eyes flashed yellow and I tightened my grip on the knife. Tonight was the night it would end I thought.

"Bring it!" I yelled

The werewolf leaped out, its grey fur sleek across its lean body. It watched me warily, making circles around me until I lunged. The knife biting deep into its shoulder.

"Come on." I whispered and growled at it.

The were jumped and I moved the knife towards my stomach for an upward thrust. Instead the wolf knocked me down, my hands pinned to my stomach, the knife's blade jabbed upwards into the werewolf's heart.

The smell of death and blood made me gag. And I could feel the blood sink into my clothes. The weight was crushing me and I couldn't move. It's tongue rolled out, slapping my cheek and for a horrified moment I thought it was alive.

But slowly the fur melted away to leave a dead girl, her eyes glazed over, on me. I pushed her off, ripping the knife from her chest with a slosh. The tip was missing from the knife and I thanked the brothers that the knife was silver.

Shaking my head I looked at the body one last time. Kneeling down I placed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, standing up.

A scream filled the night, spinning around I took a step forward. It didn't sound like the brothers. It came again, weaker this time. It sounded muffled.

"Hello? Where are you?" I cried.

Something crashed through the trees and knocked me to the ground. I slid across the wet ground, turning my head to the side so my neck wouldn't break. The knife flew from my hands and embedded itself into a tree with a loud thunk.

My lungs and heart screamed from the pressure of the werewolf standing on top of me. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This is an awful way to die I thought. The werewolf bent it's head close to my face and a string of drool hit my face, sliding to the ground near my mouth.

I couldn't draw in enough air to yell. I was helpless. It clicked it's teeth at me and it's head disappeared from my vision. The hair rose on my neck and I heard it open it's mouth.

Panic swelled in my chest, tossing my head back I hit it square in the nose. There was a sickening crack then a howl, It fell off of my and i scrambled up.

Spinning around, I grabbed my pocket knife, snapped it open and threw it at the wolf. I knew I didn't have enough time, and as soon as the blade left my hand I bolted for the one stuck in the tree.

Time slowed as I ran to the tree that held the silver hunting knife. I thought of the wolf running up behind me and urged myself to run faster. I pulled at the knife but it was stuck.

I swore loudly, when I remembered John's knife. I yanked it from the jacket pocket, gripping it tightly and spun around. The small blade shone brightly in the dark and it surprised me. I scanned the clearing for the wolf, waiting for an ambush. None came and the sound of bones griding caught my attention. I walked forwards and went where the dead girl lay. Next to her was a half human half wolf, my blade buried to the hilt between it's eyes.

I shuddered as its body stopped convulsing and the transformation from wolf to human stopped leaving something in between.

"Two poi-ahhh!" I screamed as I was hurled across the clearing, the world spinning. I couldn't tell which way was up or what was down.

When I came to a halt I closed my eyes and tried to move. The ground shook as something landed at my feet. At least I think it was my feet. My head ached profusely. Moving slightly I tried sitting up on my elbows only to have my shoulders shoved into the ground. Te smell of musk filled my nose.

I cried out as my shoulders popped out of place. Opening my eyes all I could see were three inch teeth and a very big mouth. The smell of death was over powering and I gagged. I screamed as I was lifted from the ground and slammed into it again. I prayed it was some freak bear, that was annoyed. As the thing closed its mouth it showed a wolves head. My heart faltered, it was a huge werewolf.

I groaned and it roared so loud my ears popped. My world spinning and half dead I turned my head to see John's knife sticking up from the mud. Droll hit my face as the monster of a werewolf rose on it's hind legs. What was it doing? I wondered, squeezing my eyes shut then opening them quickly everything became clear. Only to realize what it was going to do.

It was going to crush me to death. The were opened its mouth and the thought of it biting my head off shook me awake. I lunged for the knife screaming as one of my shoulders popped back into place.

I never made it, my fingers brushed the blade slicing my fingers, before the wolf slammed into me, its teeth making a loud click near my ear as it bit earth. Half on my stomach half on my right side, I shivered as the beast roared again pulling itself up for anther strike. Its muzzle hit the back of my head as it swung it's head up.

There was a loud bang and I jumped. Something wet hit my cheek and rolled into my mouth. I tasted blood, the wolf roared. I screamed as it moved past me. I tried getting up but the wolf heard me and swung a giant hand at me. I flew backwards and slammed into a tree.

Knocked out of breath and dazed I sat there, my body screaming in pain. I heard dull yelling and screeching. I have to stop this I thought, but I couldn't move. I felt like a lead weight. The brothers yelled and more shots were fired.

A burning sensation shot through my body and I groaned as my other shoulder slid into place. Opening my eyes I assessed the situation quickly. The boys were shooting round after round of silver bullets at the werewolf but they never slowed it down.

John's knife wasn't far from me, feeling renewed I stood up and started to run. Without slowing down I ripped the knife from the ground. The wolf's back was to me and I jumped at it. Grabbing one of its ears I brought its head down.

"DON"T SHOOT!" Dean yelled as I stabbed the werewolf in the back, piercing its heart.

Roaring it swung a trash can sized hand at me. Stepping back the wolf fell and only a claw nicked my chin.

"Jesus." Dean breathed.

I collected the knives, the one from the tree came out jerkily, and started walking pas t the brothers as they watched the monstrous werewolf fade back to human. My heart was beating fast and I felt lightheaded. The smell of gore and death clung to me. Slipping John's and my own knife back into my jacket I handed the broken hunters knife to Sam.

"Sorry bout the tip." I whispered, throat feeling raw.

"God. You okay Julia?" Dean asked turning to watch me walk away.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said breathless.

Everything went black.


	12. Slipping away D

**_Okay I know its a small chapter and I am sorry, please forgive me. I'll make up for it on the other chapters :D_**

**_Also I heard this song as I was writing this chapter and thought it would be good lol. Its from the Goo Goo Dolls and its called Iris. I'll be updating again soon, hopefully, but it might take time considering I have family over and a nephew who likes to hug my legs lol. Tell me what you think. Also I know I should have put this on the other chapters but you should all know I do not own Supernatural or the song I just put up at the begining of the chapter. The only person I do own is Julia. :)_**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life and sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

My heart seized as Julia fell to the forest floor. Jolting forward, I knelt down next to her. Tears burned the corners of my eyes, I couldn't tell how badly hurt she was, so much blood covered her.

Sam rushed over, kneeling down he tilted his head towards her mouth.

"She's alive. But I don't know if she can heal herself, after that beating."

Scooping her up gently I softly said to Sam, "Come on. We have to get her to a room."

"What? But the hospital-"

"No! How would we explain when she is healed completely!" I yelled, ashamed I dropped my voice, "Just grab the first aide kit from the car. We are her hope. Us and time."

Walking away I had to stop myself continuously from wanting to run all the way back to the Impala. It felt like forever before I got there, and when I did I was scared for Julia. Sam opened the car door and I gently set her on the backseat.

Bruises started to color the parts of skin that weren't covered in gore and blood. Slipping my jacket off I placed it over her, tucking it under her chin and wiped blood off her face before slipping into the passenger seat.

Sam drove to the lobby, parked the car farther ahead before going in to grab a room. Staying in the car I watched her, clasping her hand as it slid from underneath my jacket. I whispered, "Come back to me, Julia."

Sam came back, hopped in the car and drove deeper into the forest. The air around us was silent and tense. Both of us afraid we might lose her. When our cabin came into view and Sam slowed the car to a park I jumped out ordering him to open the door. Rushing to the back seats, I slipped my arms underneath her and brought her out.

I listened as to the night air in case more wolves came out. But we were safe. Something wet hit my bare arm. Looking down I noticed blood trickling from her mouth.

"Sam!"

Stepping sideways through the doorway, Sam emerged from the bathroom, wet towels in his hands. He turned a lamp on a table near the door before rushing over to help me place her on the bed.

"Clean the blood off of her. I don't want to explain what happened to the manager."

"But she's bleeding from-"

"I'll take care of it Dean." he said quietly. He grabbed one of the wets towels and tilted her head forward. Blood pooled out of her mouth and she groaned.

"Sam." I warned.

He set her back down on the pillow softly and moved off the bed. "When your done, hand me the towels and I'll burn them. Said we never had any."

I nodded at him and he left the cabin to grab our bags. Grabbing a towel I started to clean her wounds. Some started to bleed again, wiping the blood away I watched some of the shallower ones heal.

"Sam she's healing!" I cried out.

He came back in from outside, looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"That's good." he softly said.

Smiling weakly I sank to the ground next to her bed. The window above the bed let the moon light in. She looked pale, slipping her hand into mine I squeezed lightly. Setting my head on the side of the mattress I prayed she'd be okay. As I closed my eyes to sleep I felt the lightest clasp on my hand as she squeezed back.


	13. Finding J

**_Trumpet please! Another Chapter! Did you think I was gonna hold it from ya? Well sorry it's kinda hard to put anything up on the computer when you have a nephew who gets into everything. lol. But I love him anyways. Hope you like and enjoy. The song at the begining is from Lacuna Coil and is calles Heaven's a lie. Really good song, thought it would fit w/ this. I don't own the song nor the band nor supernatual dang it! I only own Julia. :)_**

****  
Oh no,here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay

Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

My skin felt charged, like one of those electric globes you touch that gives you a shock. Knowing I wasn't fully healed I tried moving anyway and felt to heavy. Or rather like I was caught. Had I never escaped the forest? I thought frantic. Trying to move again made my whole body sting.

I couldn't even open my eyes! Panic welled in me, was I dead? I franticly thought. Trying to calm down I half succeeded, hopping the brothers were maybe near I tried to open my mouth.

"No talking. It's time to see the truth, Julia."

My heart sank, the voice was very familiar. Something lifted from my eyes and I opened them. My sister sat on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the bed her left hand covering my mouth. A cold smile danced on her lips.

But something was very wrong, she kept flickering. Her second image froze, staying there, watching me. I tried to scream and it came out muffled.

Black eyes stared at me, the lower eye lids pulled down to the cheek bone. No lips left fangs exposed. The demon screamed and I felt as well as saw flames.

I shut my eyes, the image burned into my brain. She spoke softly first than getter louder.

"Face the truth. Julia!"

"Find me."

"Stop me."

"Kill me."

"Save me."

"Just try." My sister cried, her voice changing tone after each word spoken. Angry, scared, proud, pleading.

"Julia!" she screamed. "Help me."

I woke up arms flailing, out of my wits not knowing what was real. I calmed down as everything came back. The brothers, the werewolves. I was safe for the moment, it was just some nightmare.

My heart was still racing, something moved to my left and I tensed. Bathed in moonlight was Dean, sleeping on the floor opposite side of the bed. His jacket crumpled at the end of the bed. Sam slept on the other bed, on his back.

Slipping off the bedside onto the floor I crept to the table where a first aid kit was open, its contents spilled every where across the table. My jacket was folded on the back of a chair, grabbing it I slipped it on. It stuck to my skin where the blood was still drying.

I knew what I had to do, I felt the urgency. My heart was heavy with sadness, there was no other way. I would die trying. Grabbing a slip of paper I wrote a short note to the brothers.

I signed it, left something for Sam and crossed to where Dean slept. Slipping my gift to him into his jacket pocket, I kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodbye." I whispered, picking up my bag, walked to the door and opened it quietly.

As I slipped out the doorway I heard my name whispered form the inside of the cabin. Dean stirred and a lump formed in my throat, as I closed the door. If I survived this I would find them again I thought.

Doubt and fear swirled in me as I walked fast to the forest where the werewolves lay dead. I hoped it was close by and that I wouldn't get lost. The cool air bit at exposed skin and burned the wounds that weren't fully healed. My neck ached and I rubbed it as I walked, listening for movement.

All was clear and I resumed walking, kicking myself for not bringing a flashlight. I glanced around and the moon came out from behind a cloud lighting up my surroundings. Maybe I turned a wrong way I thought.

Going deeper into the forest I slipped deep into my thoughts. Thinking of my sister. How was I going to stop her and half hoping she wasn't here. Hoping nothing dangerous was going to meet me. I prayed I could slip in and out of this situation, because I didn't bring any weapons.

The thought of maybe I could find what the wolves's were protecting before Sam and Dean woke gave me hope. Maybe I wouldn't have to leave them just yet. A breeze picked up and I brought my jacket closer to me. More clouds started to pass over the moon, plunging everything into pitch black.

The sense of urgency filled me and I brought my head up. The moon came out again just as I stepped into the clearing. The smell of death and gore was still very strong. The moonlight lit the bodies splayed on the ground like dull jewels, I bowed my head in forgiveness.

Setting my bag down I pulled out my cellphone. The least I could do was give them type of peace. Quickly dialing 911 I explained to the operator what I had just found. Saying I didn't know what happened that I had left my camp to find some more wood.

I hung up before more questions could be asked, slipped my phone in my pocket and started to make my way past the bodies. Towards where I had first heard the scream. The breeze picked up more harder and the moon disappeared behind more clouds.

"Damn it." I whispered. This was getting to difficult.

Stepping further into the darkness I blindly searched for anything. Moonlight suddenly reappeared and I jumped back as something shone dimly before me. Breathing deeply I took a step forward as I realized what it was.

A window. A window to a cabin, probably the one I was looking for. Only the cabin looked as if no one had been here for awhile. Setting my bag on the ground I placed my hand on the sill. Trying to peer inside was difficult because all was black inside. Either the place was empty or something was over the window.

My hand shifted slightly and something bit my hand. Pulling away, I examined my hand. It was covered sparsely in white. I licked my index finger. Salt. Checking the skill again, I noticed more salt, as if someone had brushed it off.

So this had to be the place. Craning my head backwards I tried to find a way inside. Thunder rumbled behind me, glancing behind me a purple lightening bolt lit up part of the sky.

I had to move fast before the storm covered the moon completely Moving to the side of the cabin I searched for ways to get in. During that time I listened for movements inside but no noise was heard. And I didn't want to risk alerting someone by breaking a window.

Coming to the front door for the second time, I stared at it in frustration. The storm was much closer and covered half the moon. I clenched my jaw, I didn't want to go in this way. But it felt like the only way. Readying myself I grabbed the door knob, turning it quickly the door gave way and opened into the cabin.

The cabin was brightly lit with candles that were everywhere. All windows were blocked with black cloths. My sister stood in the main room, facing the doorway and staring at me.

She smiled at me, her brown eyes cold, and said:

"Hello Julia. Was wondering if you were ever going to come in."

I would show no fear to her I thought, steadily and rather harshly I said; "Hello Meg."


	14. Parting Ways D

_**Another Chapter! yay! So okay tell me what you think puh-leaze. Music is by Silverstein and the song is called Discovering the Waterfront I LOVE this song and had to just had to put this song in my story somewhere lol. But I chopped it up alot and its not the full song. I don't own the band or the song or supernatural just Julia. Here ya go:**_

_**  
**_  
I will promise myself I won't careDistracting myself from your stare  
And I've seen this mistake once before  
With your games I will never fall for

I've hung up my guns  
I won't kill again

I won't forget you  
I won't forget you  
I'm not gonna let you win  
(I'm not gonna) ...

Pretend its not forever  
Ill pull myself together  
Ill say that ill forget her  
Ill breathe

I won't forget you  
I won't forget you  
I'm not gonna let you win  
(I'm not gonna) ...

I'm sorry. I felt it was time to go. I had to deal with this matter on my own. Forgive me.

Take care,

J

Sam dropped his hand and sighed softly after reading the letter. I stood there, stunned, not sure what to do.

I had awoken earlier to the sound of someone moving in the cabin. When I realized Julia and her things were gone i woke Sam thinking something had taken her. He had found the note as I was cleaning up the room, after what had happened, bent on leaving to find her.

"PS I want you to have this Sam. I know he'd want you to."

Sam held up the knife dad had given her. The one that killed the monstrous werewolf. I felt jealously flare up in me at the thought of her leaving a token for Sam.

"Come on Sam we're leaving." I said grabbing my jacket and roughly putting it on.

"What? Now," he said pointing to the window where drops of rain melted into each other to slide down the window, "How will we find her in-"

"Damn it Sammy! Come on! We have an-" I yelled jamming my hands into the outer pockets. My hand hit something hard. "Damn it! What the hell!"

I pulled the object out of my pocket and stopped speaking. It was her pocket knife. I felt numb as I stared at the pearl like hilt, the blade hidden neatly into it's side. A lump formed in my throat as i knew what she wanted me to do. Clutching the knife in my hand I replaced it into my pocket and started to walk towards the door.

"What we are going to do now Sammy is go to Salvation."

"What? But Julia!" He said, taking a step forward.

"Salvation." was all I could utter. Sam clenched his jaw in anger, his eyes flashed.

"No! We won't leave until we find-"

"SAM! She wants us to leave! NOW!" I yelled shaking. "Julia wants to do this alone."

Sam shut his mouth and sagged slightly, grabbing our belongs and left the cabin. Before I closed the door I looked at the room on last time. Thinking maybe we had missed some clue to her leaving. But nothing showed itself. I hoped this was what Julia wanted. Prayed that she wouldn't think we had abandoned her if I had misread the situation. Somehow I knew she wouldn't, and I closed the door.

Stepping into the rain and walking to the drivers side of the Impala I felt lost. Opening the door a crash of thunder sounded above me and the sky lit up with purple lightening Sliding into the seat I sat there, engine running, in silence. Sam broke it by asking:

"You don't think It's coming her do you? And she's..you know."

"Gonna fight it? No, what else would the poltergeist want with Julia? I think its a normal storm, don't worry."

Throwing the car into drive we left everything behind. The whole time one doubt lingered in the back of my mind. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe it wasn't just a normal storm.

I prayed to God to let Julia be okay.


	15. The begining of an end J

**_Ta-da here it is. Tell me what you think. Now the song at the begining if you never heard it you should. I am relying on the very begining where it's just the music, and then he says that line. Its by Eminiem and is called Lose yourself._**

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?

Meg smiled at me waiting for a reaction. But I stood there, anger boiling inside me. Knowing I must keep a clear head or risk dying from stupidity. I tried to calm down, tried to pretend she wasn't my sister anymore.

"Come inside Julia. I know your dying to talk to your sister."

I tried not to shake as I step inside, as I cleared the doorway and passed the door itself, it shut behind me. The noise sounded to loud and sent chills up my spine. Then a familiar noise began, rain started to pound on the roof, hard and loud.

I stood there watching her, watching me. To come all this way and face her I didn't know what to do.

"Well say something." she said.

"Why?" I said steadily.

Smirking, she replied; "Why what? Why am I here? Why is it raining? Why-"

Clenching my fists I yelled; "Stop it! No more games. You know why."

"Oh temper, temper Julia. Be careful, it might just be the death of you."

She took a step closer and I stiffened up. Meg smiled and walked circles around me, watching me closely. I just followed her with my gaze.

"Relax. Lucky for you, I'm leaving! Tonight to play with John's friends. Now you will get to see what John sent you here for."

I barely heard the last part, all I could focus on was her leaving. No I thought I couldn't let her leave. This had to end. I swung a fist at her, she dodged laughing.

"Pitiful Julia. You know, your sister is disappointed in you. Disappointed that you didn't save her. She told me that as I took her over, as she screamed for help."

"NO!" I cried and punched her in the jaw.

"Now that wasn't nice." she said, flexing her jaw.

I raised my fists up and she watched me. I took another swing, she deflected it and hit me in the stomach. I dropped to my knees gasping for air.

"Now, meet what you cam for. My brother." She whispered in my ear.

My body seized and i was throw back by an invisible force. I hit the door with a loud bang and stayed there, suspended above the floor. I cried out and Meg laughed out loud.

As my vision cleared, oh my god no! I thought as 'her brother' stood before me. He was about Meg's height with brown short cropped hair. Some stubble was on his chin and a cut was at the corner of his mouth. He smiled at me, I screamed as I felt my body tighten painfully.

He dropped me and I hit the ground, laid there in pain. Meg stood over me, smiling. Anger burned in me, but I felt like I still couldn't move. I couldn't help but think I lost her.

"Now," she said, bending down looking me in the eye. "You can let us go and forget about us or...well...die. Your choice. Choose wisely."

Using the last of my strength I smiled and brought my face up to her, looking her in the eyes I spit in her face.

Her jaw tightened as she wiped the spit away, "Bad choice." She said darkly.

Everything went black as she raised my head up and slammed it into the ground

**_Sadly this is the end of the story, well for I guess you can call season one. Shall I come back? Would you like more? Tell me! Maybe learn more bout Julia's Background? I'd love to know_**


End file.
